


Before the Flight

by HikarisDream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikarisDream/pseuds/HikarisDream
Summary: With Makkachin sick in Japan, Victor had to book the first flight back to Kyushu the next morning. However, it will be his first time away from his boyfriend Yuuri after months of constantly being around each other. A proper goodbye is certainly in order and maybe Yuuri will be able to assure his coach that everything will be alright. Victuuri One Shot. Canon. BoyxBoy. Mostly Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey mina,
> 
> I just couldn’t stop myself and had to write a second one shot inspired by ep 8. This time I wanted to focus more on Victor’s thoughts and feelings which I feel is more challenging then Yuuri – at least for me.  
> This story can be read like a sequel to my other one shot Insomniac but also as an independent work, so having not read the other story won’t keep you from understanding this one.
> 
> In my mind Victor only got a flight for the next day and now has to say goodbye to Yuuri for the first time in months. I included also a bit of my head canon because the anime has yet to tell us more about who Victor really is besides a legendary ice skater and Yuuri’s coach. I hope you’ll like it.  
> Now enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri! on Ice All characters belong to MAPPA and Mitsurō Kubo.  
> Warning: 16+ content! BoyXBoy – don't like don't read

**Before the Flight**

 

It was early morning in Moscow, Russia, when Victor Nikiforov slowly roused from sleep. His eyes still closed, he snuggled closer to the body next to him on the bed. His boyfriend of a few weeks, Katsuki Yuuri, was still fast asleep, his back towards Victor, who seized the opportunity to nuzzle the other man’s neck and breath in his scent, while sneaking his arms around him to bring him closer.

Victor was an affectionate man, especially when it came to Yuuri, who would still sometimes blush when Victor decided to kiss him in public. However, things had gotten way better than they’d been six months ago. At the time, Victor hat come to Japan with the intention to be Yuuri’s ice skating coach, but had soon realized that he might find something even better than just an ambitious trainee – a man he could love with all his might.

Getting Yuuri to come out of his shell hadn’t been easy at first and Victor had almost believed that dancing to _Eros_ would be too much for Yuuri. Yet, the younger man had made the song his own and had not only delivered a breath taking performance at Onsen on Ice, but had also taken Victor’s heart by storm. That day, Victor had been sure, Yuuri danced for him and no one else.

Ever since, Yuuri performing to seduce his coach had become some kind of game between them. A back and forth of teasing and reacting, until Victor had been unable to hold his feelings back and had kissed Yuuri right after the free program in China in front of the entire audience.

Thinking back at the incident, he had to admit, that he could’ve easily lost Yuuri forever that day by his bold actions, but thing’s had turned out for the best, even if they hadn’t talked about the kiss right away. After some sleepless nights back in Japan, they’d managed to confront each other about what had happened and ended up as the couple they were now.

Well, to be honest, they hadn’t made it public yet. Coach and skater involved in an intimate relationship wouldn’t be taken kindly by everyone. Especially not on Russia. Victor had known for some time now that he wasn’t opposed to a man as his partner, which maybe was the reason why none of his attempts at dating girls had ever worked out. Maybe he’d just needed someone like Yuuri.

Someone, whom he felt comfortable enough around, to also show his weaknesses. All his life, Victor had been the perfect figure skater, a national idol people panted for. It would be a lie, to claim that he hadn’t played with their desires a bit too, but winking at the cameras had always left a hollow feeling at the end of the day. And by the time he’d won the last grand prix final, he’d been unable to celebrate his victories anymore. He’d won every price and there was just nothing left for him to gain. But Yuuri, who had just lost everything, had been the inspiration the great figure skater had needed.

Being Yuuri’s coach gave Victor his happiness back. Whenever his trainee improved in training or even won competitions, Victor would stand at the boards and cheer for him more than he’d cheered for his own accomplishments for years. For a man who’d always been best at what he did, it felt great to relish in the tension of real competition. Yuuri’s achievements felt far more earned than his own ever had.

Sighing deeply, Victor tried to get rid of the thoughts about the past and how close he’d come to lose what was most important for him, the gift to surprise people. Maybe resigning as a skater had been his masterpiece in the end.

“Yuuri”, he whispered, knowing he’d wake his boyfriend, who’d probably need all the sleep he could get at the day of the Russia free program, but Victor just so much wanted to spent a little time with him before he had to leave for the airport.

It bugged him that he had to leave Yuuri alone at a time like this, but they both knew that Makkachin needed him far more now than Yuuri did. And with Yakov, Victor had found a pretty good substitute for himself as a coach.

Yuuri groaned in his sleep, burying his face deeper in the soft pillow to shut out whatever currently disturbed his sleep. Victor on the other hand, smirked. Well, he knew a few things that would wake his boyfriend up just fine.

He slowly slid his hand over Yuuri’s chest until he reached one of his pink nipples and simultaneously darted his tongue out to lick the younger man’s ear, his intonation all hot now. “Yuuri…”, he repeated, voice low and seductive. Victor always got what he wanted and Yuuri gasped, his eyes fluttering open as a teasing hand tenderly pinched his nipple. Not hard enough to hurt him or anything, but it sure as hell aroused Yuuri.

“Victor…”, he muttered, his voice rough from sleep. “what are you doing?”. Yuuri turned in Victor’s arm to look at the man behind him. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the warmth of the duvet and his eyes still puffy. He looked absolutely adorable.

Victor ran his free hand through Yuuri’s soft black hair, his clear blue eyes fixed on his precious boyfriend. With a life in the constant spotlight, he’d almost given up hope to ever find someone who’d love him just for who he really was and not only for his achievements as a figure skater. But here he was, the one man who made Victor Nikiforov feel _whole_.

“Taking advantage of our last few hours together”, he said with a smile that made Yuuri’s heart melt. Well, he should probably get some more sleep, but spending his time in bed with Victor was something he absolutely preferred over proper rest.

“Hnh, sound good to me”, Yuuri replied, getting on top of his boyfriend and leaning down to steal a kiss from him. Victor chuckled against soft lips and shook his head.

“Oh no, we’re not going to do that”, he said, his voice light with laughter. “You need to skate today. It’s no good to exploit your body too much on a day like this and you should save your strength for later. I couldn’t live with myself if you’d flop your jumps because your hips hurt too much”.

Yuuri huffed, burying his head in the crook of Victor’s neck. “Are you implying that I can’t take it?”, he asked, voice muffled as he spoke against warm skin, making his coach twitch underneath him. Victor loved the feeling of Yuuri’s breath on his skin. Well, he loved everything of Yuuri’s on his skin to be honest, but that didn’t change the fact that having him talk like this made Victor extremely bothered and Yuuri knew that. He was doing it on purpose! Tease!

“Ah…. Stop that…”, Victor rasped, closing his eyes. A few weeks ago his boyfriend had been a blushing virgin but ever since they’d first slept with each other, Yuuri had morphed into a very needy little katsudon. With hella lot stamina.

“Why?”, asked Yuuri, all innocence and chastity, lacing one hand through silver hair to massage Victor’s scalp. He knew how much Victor hated jet lacks and going back to Japan so soon after coming to Russia would surely give him a headache.

Victor sighed. How could he deny this man anything, if he did sweet things like taking care of him in a moment of weakness? And when did you feel weaker than when threatened by the death of a loved one?

Feeling Victor’s sigh, Yuuri raised his head, black brows slightly furrowed. “Are you alright?”, he wanted to know, more seriously now. And Victor cherished the moment when those concerned brown eyes met his, filled with warmth and understanding.

“More than alright”, Victor answered, steeling a kiss himself now. He’d woken Yuuri up to spent some time with him before he had to leave and even if he worried about Makkachin right now, he wouldn’t let that get in the way of enjoying their last hours before the separation. “I just realized how lucky I am with you”, he added, usually not the type for sappy words, but feeling the need to tell Yuuri this.

And Yuuri just smiled from above him, tilting his head a little. “You know what? I have an idea. Just relax”, he said looking at Victor the same way he’d done right after their first kiss. Victor loved seeing that look in Yuuri’s eyes, full of warmth and adoration. So tender, Victor felt like melting just from locking gazes with the other man.

“Close your eyes and feel”, Yuuri said and Victor did as he was bidden, closing his eyes and raising his hands to slide them along Yuuri’s waist, feeling the lean muscles underneath the smooth skin.

Soft lips travelled along Victor’s jaw up to his ear, sucking on his lobe, while a teasing hand started to play with his nipples now. He knew Yuuri enjoyed having them rubbed, but having it done to himself made him realize just how good that felt. At least when it was done by Yuuri.

Long, delicate fingers dug into Yuuri’s hips as his tongue slid further down and his teeth left dark red love bites all over Victor’s neck. It somehow gave Yuuri a rush of power, knowing that his boyfriend would see these and think of him every time he looked into the mirror. Humming in content, he bit down again and sucked at the warm skin and smirked when he felt Victor tremble under his ministrations.

The great Russian national hero would never admit it, but he was a sucker foreplay, yet so far it had mostly been Yuuri on the reviving end. This time, he wanted to reverse the roles and show Victor just how good he could make him feel if he wanted to. Without exhausting his own body too much of course. Victor was, after all, first and foremost his coach and had to make sure his trainee was in the best condition possible by the time of a championship.

Happy with the result of his assault on Victor’s neck, Yuuri kissed him on the lips before turning his attention to Victor’s nipples. One he kept teasing with his hand, the other one was soon circled by a wet tongue, that nudged the nub into life, before it was scraped by sharp teeth.

Victor moaned through parted lips at the feeling, but kept his eyes closed. He’d promised Yuuri to play by his rules and wouldn’t break them, even if it was hard not to take a peek at his adorable boyfriend while his cheeks were slightly red and he did all kinds of lewd things to Victor.

Suddenly, a hand palmed Victor’s by now rather prominent erection through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He had lately started to mostly sleep naked, due to some late night activities that kept him awake and the fact that he usually felt rather exhausted afterwards. He both, loved and cursed, Yuuri’s stamina.

In the rink, it was a blessing really, and during sex also more often than not, but sometimes Victor felt… old... or something along those lines. He had never had Yuuri’s stamina, not even in younger years but he’d also never missed it before. Well, he’d also never had such a cute boyfriend before.

“Yuuri… I told you, not to put your body under unnecessary pressure today”, Victor panted, spikes of lust shaking his body. God, how much he wanted to flip them around and burry himself inside his boyfriend. But he had to be responsible today! Yuuri couldn’t suffer from any kind of limitation because they’d had rough morning sex.

“Will not. Just let me do this”, Yuuri replied, his voice slightly amused and Victor didn’t really know if that was a good thing or not. Ever since Yuuri had come out of his shell, he’d gotten more and more bold. He would of course still blush sometimes, but intimacy wasn’t something that made him feel uncomfortable anymore. He’d even put on that show in front of the cameras today, pulling on Victor’s tie and bringing their lips so close together that they almost kissed.

Hell, Yuuri had gotten sexy.

Victor slowly nodded, his eyes still closed. He would trust Yuuri, just like Yuuri had trusted him up to this point. His trainee was an ambitious man when it came to his carrier and he wouldn’t do anything reckless no matter how horny he was.

“Thank you”, Yuuri whispered, sliding further down, his tongue leaving a wet trail down Victor’s chest and abs until he reached the hem of the black boxer briefs. He opened his mouth a little, teasing Victor’s cock through the fabric with his lips and drawing a moan from the man beneath him.

Until now, Victor had mostly taken the lead, but Yuuri had gotten more and more confident these past weeks. Not only on the ice but also in the bedroom. This new Yuuri was perfectly capable of seducing Victor and turning him into a puddle under his hands.

Yuuri chuckled softly when he saw the small wet spot dampen the dark fabric. Even without seeing him, Victor knew how much he enjoyed having this kind of effect on his coach. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Yuuri’s face looked like, those dark eyes shining with glee and the corner of his mouth slightly raised in a half smile, half smirk.

The very same expression Yuuri showed when dancing Eros. The expression Victor had fallen in love with.

“You like this”, Yuuri observed his voice thick with a giddy kind of joy that made Victor’s heart jump. He’d fallen so hard for this man; he would never get enough of him.

“Ahhh… of course I like it…”, Victor answered, surprised by how obvious his arousal was when he spoke. No denying that he longed for Yuuri’s touch.

“Good. I’ll make you feel even better”, Yuuri promised, hooking his fingers under the hem of Victor’s boxer briefs and tugging them down until his fully erect cock sprung free from its confinement.

Victor hissed as the cool morning air hit his overheated skin. They’d slept with the window open and the room was kind of chilly right now, but all thought about room temperature was erased from Victor’s mind by Yuuri’s warm palm for good.

Moaning in pleasure, Victor pushed his torso off the bed, weight supported by his bent elbows. He just couldn’t bear it to lay still any longer. If Yuuri wanted to give him a hand job he sure as hell would take a peek. There was nothing more erotic in the world than seeing his transformed boyfriend do all kinds of lewd things.

He opened his eyes, just in time to see Yuuri smirk at him before slowly parting his lips. A pink tongue darted out, licking along Victor’s cock from base to head, sending his senses into overdrive, his mind unable to connect what he was seeing and feeling to reality. Was Katsuki Yuuri really just licking his cock?

“Feeling good?”, Yuuri asked, mimicking the question Victor had asked him when he’d done this to Yuuri for the first time. Yet, what surprised Victor the most wasn’t the question itself, but the fact the younger man didn’t show any kind of embarrassment voicing it. His eyes were clouded by lust, his lips slightly red from all the kissing and tasting and his face held an expression of sheer sexy arrogance that had Victor’s cock twitch at the sight.

How long would it take until they switched positions for the first time?

“More than good, Yuuri…”, Victor replied, raising a hand to run his thump over the lips he so much adored and Yuuri smiled at him happily, for one moment showing the relieve he’d hidden so well under all the sexiness.

He didn’t say anything for it wasn’t needed, just lowered his head and parted his lips, this time closing them around Victor’s cock and starting to suck experimentally while his tongue nudged the sensitive tip.

And Victor moaned in pleasure again, unable to hold back his voice. This was by far not the first blow job he’d received in his life, however, probably the one he enjoyed the most. Not because Yuuri was so skilled, to say the truth, he still had a lot to learn about these things, but because for the first time Victor felt sure that his partner didn’t do it in the hope of gaining something from him. With Yuuri everything was about equality in their relationship and Victor loved that feeling of trust.

No matter how inexperienced Yuuri still was, he would do everything in his power to pleasure Victor and to make him feel good right before they had to part ways, however short their separation might be.

Piercing blue eyes watched Yuuri’s lips glide up and down Victor’s cock, the sight fuelling the fire inside his veins until a familiar heat curled in Victor’s guts. He felt hot all over and Yuuri, using his teeth on him now, didn’t make it any better.

“Nnnnnghhhh… Yuuri”, Victor moaned, unable to tear his gaze away from his boyfriend who slowly but steadily relaxed his throat, taking Victor deeper and deeper every time he bobbed his head, until he almost reached the base. The sight was enough to make even Victor blush. Yuuri looked gorgeous with his lips wrapped around his cock and the pink cheeks. He had at some point closed his eyes, as if to concentrate more thoroughly on pleasuring his lover.

If he kept going at this pace, Victor wouldn’t last much longer. But maybe that wasn’t necessary in the first place. Maybe it was time for him to just let go completely and hand over the reins to Yuuri, who seemed more than capable of handling their lovemaking.

Caught up in the pleasure of feeling Yuuri’s tongue play with his cock, Victor tilted his head back, not seeing the sneaky hand that only seconds later pinched Victor’s nipple, adding new stimulation to his already overwhelmed body.

“Yuuri… ahhhh… so good…”, Victor panted, one hand fisting into soft black hair, the other one clinging to the sheets to stop his hips from thrusting up. Being surrounded by that velvety, wet heat woke all kinds of cravings inside him and he sure as hell would come soon.

Yuuri dipped his tongue into the slid of Victor’s cock, lapping at the precum, his right hand simultaneously pinching the nipple it had been playing with and Victor, who’s sworn he’d warn his boyfriend beforehand, was hit by his orgasm like a meteor, coming hard into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Nnnnnaaaahhhh…. Fuuuuuck… Yuuuuuri”, he screamed, as white hot pleasure ripped through him and he fell back onto the mattress, his body trembling.

“No, not today. You said so yourself”, Yuuri answered, amusement obvious in his voice as he licked Victor’s softening cock one last time, making the older man shiver at the sensation. It was all too raw right now.

“Come here”, Victor commanded, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders and bringing him on level with his eyes, before kissing him hard. One hand travelled down Yuuri’s back, the other one found its way back into black hair, while their lips remained locked and Victor thrust his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth.

He could taste himself on Yuuri’s tongue as he nudged it to play with his, which made him hum in contend. He never wanted to let go of him.

“Are you sure you want me to go back to Japan?”, Victor asked for the nth time after they broke their kiss, his eyes searching for Yuuri’s to hold his gaze once more.

“Yes, I’m sure. You need to be at Makkachin’s side now”, Yuuri replied, snuggling up to Victor. They didn’t have much time left and he wanted to make every second count.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if you missed fourth place today because I wasn’t there for you”, Victor replied with a sigh in his voice. He was worried for Makkachin, but also for Yuuri and it almost tore his heart apart that he could only be with one of them.

“I’ll be fine, Victor. Let me show you that I can seduce you even from afar”, said Yuuri, his palm resting on Victor’s chest, right where his could feel the strong rhythm of his heartbeat. It was calming to be honest.

“Why? Why do you insist on me leaving now? What difference does it make for Makkachin if I’m there or not?”, the question felt strange rolling from Victor’s tongue. He really wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing.

“He will know you’re there. And… if the worst happens… well… I didn’t get to see Vicchan before he died because I was busy training in Detroit… and I regret that very much. I don’t want you to feel the same”, Yuuri explained softly and Victor tilted his head to have a better look at his boyfriend.

“You want me to go for my sake?”, he asked a little astonished.

“Yes… no… Victor… just… just go. I’ll know when you watch me on the stream. And I know you won’t take your eyes off me when a dance for you. That is all I need”.

Victor sighed. Yuuri’s sweet words were enough to make even Yakov’s heart melt he guessed. “I won’t. I promise, I won’t take my eyes off you”.

Yuuri raised his head and smiled. “How about showering together? No sex, no blowjob, just us and warm water? You need to get ready anyway”, he proposed.

“Getting you naked under hot water? Who could say no to that?”, Victor replied, slowly getting up. Yuuri was right, he had to get ready to catch his flight and he really wanted to spent as much time as possible with his boyfriend.

Ten minutes later, they’d gotten rid of Yuuri’s boxer shorts and were now standing under hot water, Yuuri massaging shampoo into Victor’s hair, while Victor rubbed soap all over Yuuri’s body. Surprisingly enough this wasn’t about sex at all. Their touches weren’t filled with sexual tension, but rather with a strange feeling of belonging. Somehow the moment felt more intimate than any kind of humping and thrusting they could have done instead.

They both were laughing and stealing kisses from each other every now and then. With their separation so close, comforting each other was far more important than making out. Although Victor would never forgo those kisses. He’d wanted to do that to Yuuri for months before it had happened.

But right now, even rubbing each other dry felt good and Victor turned to Yuuri, who stood in front of the mirror, while adjusting his hair, and walked behind him, sneaking his arms around the smaller man’s waist and resting his head in his shoulder, just like he always did when they watched the other skaters together during a championship.

This time however, there was no screen before them, only their reflection in the mirror, where their eyes met. Dark brown and crystal clear blue. And Yuuri smiled at Victor, raising a hand to lace his fingers through Victor’s. “It will be alright; you know? I’ll always stay close to you”, he turned in Victor’s arms and put their entwined hands right over Victor’s heart. “In here”, Yuuri added, still smiling.

Victor felt his throat constrict painfully. If he hadn’t fallen for Yuuri already, he would do so right now. Putting his free hand in the small of his back, he brought Yuuri’s body even closer. His boyfriend was some inches shorter than Victor and now looked up at him, his eyes bright in the early morning light that fell through the window.

“I love you”, Victor whispered, the three magic words falling from his lips so easily, although he’d never said them before. No one had ever been able to fully win him over, but Yuuri had wormed his way inside his heart and taken up residence there.

“I love you too”, he replied, no blushing, no embarrassment visible on his features, just warm adoration. He was as serious about this as Victor was and that was all it took for Victor to lean down and capture Yuuri’s lips for a sweet and yet burning hot kiss.

He slid his tongue into the other man’s mouth, swirling it around Yuuri’s to taste and animate it. One hand under his chin, Victor held Yuuri in place while their tongues danced and their bodies pressed against the sink behind Yuuri.

Victor finally broke their joined hands and heaved his lover onto the sink. Yuuri himself wrapped his legs around Victor’s hips, hands already around his shoulders. He knew of course about Victor’s kink – claw marks left on his back – and therefore ran his fingers over the slowly healing marks he’d left there a few nights ago.

“We’ll both be fine”, Yuuri assured, after they’d broken their kiss. “I’ll be back in Japan soon, too. And then we’ll go to the beach with Makkachin”.

“I’d love that”, Victor replied, sighing deeply. He really had to get dressed now if he wanted to catch his flight.

Yuuri watched him, while Victor dressed into comfy clothes for the time on the plane, his eyes following every move until he hopped off the sink and walked back into their bedroom behind his boyfriend.

“Give Makkachin my love. I’m sure he’ll be alright soon”, he said, leaning against the door frame as Victor put on his cloak.

Piercing blue eyes focused on him, their gaze gliding along Yuuri’s still naked chest and abs. “I’m going to miss you, Солнечный свет”, Victor said, using the Russian pet name he’d given Yuuri some weeks ago after he’d looked at Victor like he was the only person left on the planet. It meant sunshine. 

“I’ll miss you too”, Yuuri replied, chuckling a little. It always felt so strange to hear the man speak Russian when they normally communicated in English.

Victor leaned down again, embracing Yuuri for a last time and kissing him deeply.

This was their first time without each other since Victor had suddenly shown up at Yuuri’s house, but they would both be okay, because their feelings towards each other had grown into a strong bond that remained intact even if they were apart.

And Victor was already looking forward to their reunion.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, that’s it again. A bit shorter than Insomniac but also with a bit more fluff. To be honest, I’m already thinking about the next things I want to write. I will try to do a multi chapter fic, but that has to wait until the first season is over, therefore next thing up my sleeve is a ‘Let’s-go-on-a-Date’ One Shot, however I haven’t yet on what kind of date, so if there’s anything you guys want to read, just tell me. I’ll be grateful!


End file.
